


from here

by noctizanagi



Series: alien boy - an android's found family [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctizanagi/pseuds/noctizanagi
Summary: Connor feels guilt for what feels like the first time, and goes grocery shopping with Hank. He's getting better at hugs.(Thanks, Markus.)





	from here

**> 7:34 AM**

 

**> STATUS : FUNCTIONAL**

 

**> OBJECTIVE : GO TO WORK.**

 

Connor waited for Hank at the door, watching as the man shoved on his shoes and walked over. “Down, Sumo. Good boy. We’ll be back soon, alright?”  _ Soon? Today’s Monday. We’ll be at work until at least 5.  _ He shook his head and opened the door. “Thanks, Connor,” Hank muttered, stepping out. 

 

The car was ready, and Connor got into the passenger’s seat with a puzzled expression. Hank wasn’t dressed for work - well, he never was, really, but it seemed more laidback than usual. Not to mention the grimace he had whenever he glanced over at Connor’s professional outfit.  _ Was I supposed to wear something different?  _ It was confusing. He decided to take a quick prod at it, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

“Hank, are there any cases you would like to take on today?” 

 

Hank mumbled something before sighing, keeping his eyes on the road. “Connor, just… you’ll see. It’s a surprise, I guess,” he explained. Connor looked at him, but he didn’t elaborate further. That's okay, he supposed, they were almost to the police station anyway. 

 

The unit was collected around one of the desks, studying an interestingly thick file. Gavin was the only one to look up at the pair’s arrival, his concentrated expression soon shifting into a snarl. “Well, if it isn’t the shitty lieutenant and his plastic  _ pet. _ ” Connor drew in a quick breath, the words cutting deeper than he thought they would. Hank pushed him back, standing in front of him. 

 

“Fuck off, Reed. We’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes. Leave Connor alone.” 

 

“Hank, I think I can stay out here while you go sort things out with… the Captain? Nevertheless, I’ve got it handled,” Connor reassured, giving a small smile and gesturing to the main office. A moment of silence passed as Hank seemed to debate something, before he sighed and nodded. “Good luck!” There was barely enough time to turn back around before Gavin was in his face, grabbing his tie and pulling him close.

 

The look on the detective’s face was furious, face contorted into something Connor hadn’t seen, even in some of the more violent deviants. “Listen here, you plastic piece of shit, you can’t change your appearance and take out your LED and expect everything to be okay. You are nothing, you understand? You will never be human, and you will never be more than a shell!” 

 

Something snapped.

 

Officers crowded around as Connor pushed Gavin off, a blank expression on his face. “I’m sorry, what was that?” It only took seconds to analyze Gavin’s voice, and it took even less for Connor to begin throwing out insults. “Hello. My name is Gavin Reed, and I am a pathetic excuse for a human being that puts down other people because he can’t get over whatever complex he has. I’m barely competent enough for this job, let alone working at a restaurant drive-thru if I were to get fired.” 

 

The door behind Connor opened and closed, and he could feel the captain’s and Hank’s gazes on him. He steadied himself, straightened his posture, and smiled. “Good day, Gavin.” 

 

The sputtering from behind him wasn't enough to stop his fast walking away, Connor managing to get into the car before he broke down. “Hank- Hank, I said so many things, he just, hurt my feelings? I don’t understand what I’m feeling. How do you hurt someone’s feelings? Did I hurt his?” Something new, some new emotion, filled his mind - he tagged it as guilt.

 

“You probably did, a little bit. It’s alright to tell that bastard off if he hurts your feelings, kid. He’s an asshole anyway, had it coming for a long time.” Hank snorted, glancing to the side. “Anyway, we have the rest of the day off. Talk about your feelings, walk Sumo, whatever, but first we’re going grocery shopping. Together.” 

 

-

 

**// 8:17 AM**

 

**> STATUS : FUNCTIONAL **

 

**> OBJECTIVE : GO TO WORK - CANCELED**

 

**> NEW OBJECTIVE : GO GROCERY SHOPPING.**

 

The storefront was lit by simple lights, nothing like the rest of the stores Connor had seen, with their flashy advertisements that tried to draw your attention to them. Letters, which were almost falling apart at the seam, spelled out ‘Fred’s Groceries’. “I used to take Cole here. I wanted him to have a taste of an older time before too much time passed and we ended up ordering food online.” 

 

Connor remained silent, but put his hand on Hank’s shoulder. He remembered what Markus had done when Connor felt overwhelmed, sad, and pulled the older man into a hug. Hank tensed up before relaxing, patting Connor’s back with a weak grin. “Thanks, kid. We’ll work on this too. You’re pretty good at hugs, for an android.” Unlike with Gavin, Connor could detect no malice in his comment, only amusement.

 

It made him smile, a little bit.

 

“So, you think you can guess my favorite food?” Connor blinked, before pulling away, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Hank, all you eat is burgers and greasy take-out food. Is it really that hard? You need to start eating healthy, at least a little.” Connor huffed, pulling a cart towards them and beginning to walk. He could hear Hank chuckle behind him, but ignored it, briskly making his way into the first aisle. 

 

A carton of eggs made it into the cart, along with cheese and a gallon of milk. “You’d be surprised, Connor. I actually really enjoy some good sushi, but this store has a shitty seafood department, not gonna lie.” Connor filed that information away for later. Once Hank was asleep that night, maybe he’d go out and look for a store with sushi. It’d be nice to try something new, besides breakfast foods and cheeseburgers.

 

“Well, we should still stock up on everything else before we leave. I insist that we buy some healthy food, but the rest is up to you.” Hank hummed at that, before scanning Connor up and down. He seemed to be thinking about something, but Connor didn’t prod yet - it didn’t seem like anything too concerning, and by the looks of it, Hank was going to bring it up anyway.

 

(Hank shook his head slightly when he thought too much about something. Connor was… proud, proud to have picked up on that.)

 

“Connor, do you want to try anything? You can if you want to. Don't just worry about me,” Hank mumbled, glancing to the side. “Hey, stop looking at me like that! You’re not gonna skip out on any meals with me, ‘specially if you keep making smartass remarks about the fact that you don’t need to eat.” 

 

_ Concern. Embarrassment… affection? Is that what that is?  _ It felt good to know someone cared about him, Connor thought, and he proceeded to grin (regardless of Hank’s previous comments on his ‘goofy face’). “I’ve overheard that noodles are good? And maybe some chocolate. I… think I like pancakes, too. So can we get more of those?” 

 

Preference.

 

It was unfamiliar, but that was what he felt when he thought about Sumo, or pancakes, or spending time with Hank. Connor felt what seemed to be the opposite of it when thinking about Amanda, or Gavin. He was… feeling. That was still new, even as more time passed, and he wasn’t quite sure why. It was nice, though.

 

“Pancakes, chocolate, and noodles. Sounds good.” Hank paused. “Take your own advice, though! Connor, none of those things are remotely fucking healthy-” 

 

“Hank, I’m not affected by them anyway-” 

 

“If I have to suffer so do you, kid!” 

 

Connor laughed. The noise made Hank stop in surprise, but he ended up smiling, the humanity in the other a pleasant thing to witness. 

 

“You’re the best, Hank. Wouldn’t ask for a better partner.” 

 

Partner. It was a start.

 

“You too, Connor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled, "why won't this precious boy call me dad already" 
> 
> connor's registering more emotions, and he's learning more about things like /liking/ things. this was originally going to be longer, but I felt like the second part was better off separated
> 
> (the second part also gets, slightly angsty, but there's gonna be lots of fluff. It's in the works, I promise)


End file.
